


The fall

by littleheavens (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 08, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littleheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big flash of white, the most intense pain he ever felt and eventually, a heart break. Dean Winchester never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fall

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lovely ( ~~aka painful~~ ) conversation about this concept a few days back, also, [Magda](http://thechevroletimpala.tumblr.com/post/38410574181/regarding-what-i-was-talking-to-joni-and-mariana) and [Anja](http://perchedcas.tumblr.com/post/38411505550/hrvelle-i-just-had-this-headcanon-with-dean) both wrote something about it and I couldn't help feeling inspired and wanting to write something about it too. It's also a whole different type of writing then I normally do so yeah uhm feedback (honest, obviously) is really appreciated. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, this in unBeta'd. Hope you like it.

**_ One hour and three minutes _ **

_ First, there was a memory.  _ Castiel was finally able to remember her. Remember Naomi, how she tortured him in giving information about Sam and Dean. He spilled it all out in less than a breath, clasping onto Dean’s shoulders, his blue eyes filled with terror and sadness. Angels don’t cry, they aren't supposed to. But Castiel did, quietly sobbing, because he felt like he did not only betray his dearest friends, but also himself.  

Dean watched the man slowly collapse inside. Cas fought it, he knew. Dean was supposed to feel betrayed, but he couldn't  Castiel never meant to do this, he never willingly cooperated. He held the fallen angel in his arms, not being able to say anything. He heard Cas’ sobs, but Dean couldn't move, couldn't do anything except listen.

**_ Forty-three minutes _ **

_ Then there was a voice _ . Angry and screaming. Castiel was the only one who could hear it, he was sure of it. He jolted up, causing Dean to gasp a little bit. He didn't really understand anything the voice -Naomi’s voice, he realized- was saying, or shouting. It went on for a good 30 seconds until her voice quieted down, until it was only a whisper. 

It was the last sentence that caused him to drop down onto his knees: “You told them. You betrayed us, your own species! And now, we’re going to kill those Winchesters, Cas. And it is your fault.” 

Dean rushed over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Castiel shook his hand off, whispering: “Get Sam and get out.” When Dean did nothing, Cas looked up and repeated his demand, shouting this time, and the look in his eyes had never been so frantic before. 

**_ Twenty-seven minutes _ **

_ After the voice came the smoke _ . Castiel wasn't exaggerating when he told Dean and Sam to get the hell out of the motel. They weren't even five minutes gone when they saw a huge plume of smoke behind them, at the place where the motel was supposed to be. Castiel had told the brothers that Naomi and her forces wanted to kill them, and Cas would hold them off and he’d meet them two towns further south, but that there was no time to explain further, not now.

**_ Four minutes _ **

_ After the smoke came the tension _ . It didn't take long before Sam and Dean reached their destination. They stopped at an empty parking lot, waiting. For what? Neither of them knew. But despite everything, they still trusted Cas. 

**_ Three minutes _ **

_After the tension came the threat._ There was a loud, deafening bang. Dean looked up, expecting Cas. But Cas didn't come. On the other side of the parking lot, Dean could spot movement. A women, probably in her thirties, came at the boys. She was alone, but looked frightening. She was holding a knife, a machete, in one hand, an angel blade in the other. It was Naomi, definitely Naomi. 

“There, there, seems like your little angel couldn't protect you any longer, eh?”

**_ Two minutes _ **

_ After the threat came the fight.  _ Naomi charged. Dean ducked. Sam screamed. 

Dean fished his own knife out of his back pocket. Naomi smiled, because she knew. She knew what he knew, what he and Sam both knew. Angels couldn't be killed, not with regular knives, hell, not even with knives that could kill every supernatural creature. Only angel blades could kill, and since the brothers didn't have, they were hopeless, destined to die. But obviously, they wouldn't go down without putting up a fight.

**_ Ninety seconds  _ **

_ After the fight came the bang _ . Down they went, quickly bruised and battered. It was a miracle both of them were still standing. Dean heard Sam yell, Sam heard Dean scream. 

Naomi might have been alone now, but she was fast. She fought Sam and Dean at the same time, exhausting both of them. Neither of them knew why she actually tried to kill them. Was it to punish Cas, who tried to protect them even when he shouldn't have, or was this planned either way? 

"You know", she said, as if she could guess their thoughts, "it could have gone different, Cas could have just turned you in and we would've killed you both painless after we were done with you." She cackled a laugh and charged again. 

Dean heard an all-too familiar flutter of wings. He allowed himself to glance to his left, seeing Cas standing there. He had wounds all over his arms, scars on his face and blood in the corner of his mouth. Whatever happened back at the motel, it had weakened him. Naomi saw it too, and took advantage of it. She rushed towards him, an angel blade in her hand, eyes burning up with hate. He whispered one last "I'm sorry" and then he did it. Then Cas sacrificed himself. There was a white flash, and everything collapsed.

**_ Twenty seconds _ **

_ After the bang came the pain.  _ All Dean ever knew was pain. White and burning. Intense, the most intense pain you could imagine. Dean saw Sam ducking to the floor as he did the same, looking at Cas one more time. He was already starting to change. Dean could see his wings, black as the night, his eyes, blue as the sea, and his face, pale as snow. And then Dean closed his eyes and let the pain take over his body, causing the darkness to overwhelm him.

**_ Done _ **

_ After the pain came the heartbreak.  _ Dean woke up. He was lying on the hard pavement. He saw Sam lying a few meters away, regularly breathing. Dean let out a sigh of relief, seeing his brother was okay. A few meters to Sam's right Dean could see the lifeless body of Naomi's vessel. He didn't know how long it had been since he blacked out, at least a few hours, since the sun was already rising. The whole place had been abandoned when they had arrived, but it wouldn't be for that longer anymore. Dean got up, checking out the damage. There wasn't much, just Sam, asleep and Naomi, dead. Dean saw her wings burnt to the ground. He didn't know what Cas did, but he had done well.

It was then that his mind alarmed him that he was overlooking something. 

Cas.

Where was Cas?

That's when he saw it.

Naomi’s wings were overlapping another pair of wings. 

No-

It couldn't-

It wouldn't-

No.

Cas is-

Dean didn't want to finish the thought, but he did. 

“Cas is dead”, he whispered to himself.

He looked around, searching for Cas, or his vessel, or whatever.

20 meters away, perhaps more, Cas was lying there, back flat to the ground, eyes closed, almost peaceful if you didn't pay attention to the scars covering his face. His wings were burnt to the ground and there was an angel blade sticking out of his chest. Dean wasn't kidding himself, but he couldn't help running over to Cas, or what was left of him. He dropped down on his knees squeezed Cas' hand. Obviously, no reaction. “Come on Cas-“ Dean whispered, feeling the tears well up. He squeezed his hand once more and patted the angel's face lightly with his other hand.

“Cas, please”, he whispered once more. Nothing. Complete silence pressed on him like the weight of the sky. His hands went over Cas’ arms, to his face, his lips. He was ice-cold. And Dean had to accept it. The man he loved so much, the only person he could possible care about as much as he cared about Sam, dead. Gone. Cold. Nothing. For real this time. Dean wouldn't believe that Cas was dead unless he saw his wings burnt to the floor. He looked, and the wings were there. Spread out and smacked against the floor. Naomi had pulled her blade into Castiel, but it had been too late for her. Castiel had already turned into some kind of supernova and had killed every supernatural creature in a 1,000 kilometer radius, he had done it for Dean and Sam. But the blade had already done it's job, it had killed Castiel. And Dean couldn't help but cry. Cry like he never did before, not only because he lost his best friend, his lover perhaps, but also because Dean hadn't realized he loved Castiel so much, until now. But it was too late, wasn't it? He pulled the blade out Cas’ chest and threw it as far he could. It clattered when it hit the pavement. He rested his head on Cas’ cold, bloody chest, and let the tears flow.

After a while, he felt how someone gripped him by his shoulder. Sam. He had been standing back, watching Dean. He had for quite some time. Dean had felt his brother’s presence, but he didn't care. Sam was crying too, his eyes were swollen and red. He didn't say anything when he pulled Dean up to his feet and half-dragged him to the Impala, where he pulled him in the front seat. Sam took place in the driver’s seat, not saying anything. Dean could hear sirens in the distance. Soon the cops would find Cas and Naomi, find their vessels, maybe even see their wings. Dean said nothing when Sam started the car and looked at his brother once more. They drove away, leaving Cas’ dead body behind.

They drove in silence, to god-knows-where for god-knows-how long. Sam didn't say anything while Dean quietly sobbed, because he had known. He must have known. Must have known that Dean and Castiel had loved each other, but never had a chance to see it for themselves, until it was too late for one of them.

Dean would grief for the longest time, because the man who had fixed him oh-so long ago was no more, and he had felt how he was falling to pieces once again.

_And after the heartbreak, there was nothing._ Not anymore.


End file.
